Free Ride
by super em
Summary: Jeanne finds out. She's not happy. Well that's the understatement of the week. My take on the ending of Angel Of Death. Oneshot. Contains spoilers for pretty much all of season 4. Please read and review


WARNING: Spoilers for pretty much all of Season 4, especially the finale

**Free Ride**

NCIS doesn't belong to me... probably a good thing too, or every episode would end up with Tony getting injured :P

This is set directly after Angel Of Death. I know Jeanne and the Frog are really OOC, but that was kind of intentional. Just a strange little piece I wrote a couple of weeks ago. Love to hear what you think, but please be nice :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Tony and Jeanne walked out of the hospital after being held in autopsy by a drug dealer. Chatting happily, a limousine pulled up in front of them._

"_What's this?" Tony asked._

_Jeanne smiled at him lovingly. "My secret."_

_The door was opened and they climbed inside, Jeanne affectionately embracing a man she called 'Papa'. _

"_So this must be Anthony DiNardo." The man said as Jeanne sat back in her seat._

_The man leaned over, kissing Tony on both cheeks as was customary for the French._

"_Welcome to the family… Professor."_

* * *

"Or should I say, Special Agent _DiNozzo_," Rene Benoit said, a look of malice in his eye. He tapped on the glass window behind his head and the driver started the engine, the limousine pulling away from the hospital. 

Jeanne turned back to look at Tony, no longer bothering to conceal the look of disgust on her face.

"You're scum, Tony. I can't believe I actually had feelings for you."

Tony sat in silence, trying to comprehend the fact that the man sitting in front of him was at the top of the NCIS Most Wanted List. And, oh yeah, he happened to be the father of the woman he was in love with.

"Papa told me everything last night. You work for NCIS, your boss is the crazy red-head who has it in for Papa. What, did you think that if you slept with me I'd turn against my own father? I mean, you're good but you're not _that_ good, Tony."

Jeanne leant back in the seat, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Jeanne, I swear, I didn't know. This is all just a really bizarre- " Tony was going to say _coincidence_, but Gibbs' voice suddenly ran through his head. _I don't believe in coincidences_.

"That's your big excuse, Tony? You didn't know? Right, I'm really going to believe that. After I just found out that our whole 'relationship' was just a lie. You didn't even tell me your real name, you made up a whole different persona. Tony Dinardo the film professor. I can't believe I fell for this!"

"And did you think I would not recognize you, Special Agent DiNozzo? The baggage handler at the airport? The busker outside of the restaurant? I'm much more observant than you give me credit for," The Frog said, his arms folded

"You can't just do this, Tony. You can't sleep with a woman, tell her you love her just to get to her father. What kind of person does that?" Jeanne was yelling, her face bright with emotion.

"Jeanne, I didn't lie." Tony said, wary of the look in her eye. "I work for NCIS. I was working undercover investigating La Grenoulle. But that had nothing to do with us."

"So what, you just falsify your name and details for the heck of it? I guess now I know why we always went to my apartment, never yours."

"No… Before I met you, I'd never had a meaningful relationship. Mostly just one-night stands. Some of those women were pretty crazy. I stopped giving out my real name and job because those relationships rarely ended well."

Jeanne shook her head, obviously not convinced by Tony's sincerity.

Tony turned to look at Rene. "NCIS doesn't even know you have a daughter. Its not on any of your records. Our investigation on your arms dealings have gone dry. We'd all but given up on catching you."

"Papa." Jeanne looked at her father expectantly. With a sigh, Rene reached into the side-compartment of the car, pulling out a handgun. He ran his hand along the handle.

"Jeanne, are you sure this is what you want? You know I have other, more sophisticated methods to deal with this. He could even prove a useful asset."

Jeanne shook her head. She'd made up her mind. "No. This is what I want. He used me. He humiliated me. You can't treat a person like that and get away with it." Jeanne's gaze settled on Tony. "You're going to experience a taste of the pain you've caused me."

With a jerk of her hand, she grabbed the gun from her father, holding it out in front of her with two hands.

"Jeanne, don't do this." Tony said, trying to calm her. "Let's just talk."

She shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Jeanne, it wasn't a lie. I really do love-"

Three shots fired from the gun, cutting Tony short. Tony looked down in shock as the bloodstain spread across his shirt. Jeanne put the gun down shakily, her eyes still on Tony.

Tony stared back into those deep green eyes, blinking off the darkness that was creeping across his vision. He felt numb, he knew he'd been shot but he felt nothing.

"You deserved that," Jeanne said, the last thing he heard before his world turned black.

She smiled as Tony's body crumpled and he slid onto the floor of the limousine, blood shining on the leather seat behind him.

"Ah, Jeanne, I hope you are satisfied now." Rene said. "You know, DiNozzo has done us a favour in this matter. If indeed he did keep you a secret as he says, using false names and details, his team members will have no reason to suspect us. It is only Director Shepperd who will be the problem, but there will be nothing to connect us to DiNozzo's death. We will, of course, be going back to France shortly. NCIS has been getting much to close for comfort, and I can capably manage my business from there."

Jeanne sighed, although she knew he was right. She'd become quite fond of her life in Washington, but as a doctor she could work anywhere. "Alright," She said finally. "Time to finish this."

Rene nodded, tapping on the glass window twice. The car slowed to a crawl, and Rene leant over, dragging Tony's limp form closer. Jeanne swung the door open and Rene pushed him out. The car door closed and they sped off down the street.

Tony's body rolled across the road, stopping as it came in contact with the gutter. He groaned, opening his eyes to see the quiet road he was lying on. Not much traffic so early in the morning. Snowflakes were falling around him and he felt the cold biting at his skin. Tony moaned softly as the darkness enveloped him once more.


End file.
